


Тебе идёт, идиот

by visvim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Ямагучи прокалывает нос и спрашивает мнения у Тсуккишимы.





	Тебе идёт, идиот

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно случайно представила Ямагучи с пирсингом и мне показалось это до жути очаровательным.

— Как тебе?...

Ямагучи неловко топтался на месте, сцепив руки в замок и всячески выворачивая их под неестественным углом, пока ожидал ответ от своего лучшего друга. 

Небольшое аккуратное колечко находилось сейчас в его носу и не мигающий взгляд, которым Тсуккишима сканировал увиденное, заставил Тадаши очень сильно волноваться. Неужели ему это так сильно не понравилось? Он даже не мог прочитать хотя бы какую-то реакцию на его лице — незнакомые эмоции в его глазах заставили Ямагучи почувствовать себя маленьким, всего лишь крохотной песчинкой в этой огромной Вселенной. И осознание собственной ничтожности превратило его в сжавшийся от страха комок. Если бы Тсукки сейчас выпрямился во весь рост и смотрел на него свысока, то точно бы раздавил бледного Тадаши своим молчанием. Он был готов вот-вот упасть в обморок от страха.

Может быть, он злился, что он ему не сказал об этом? Раньше Ямагучи всегда спрашивал мнения Тсуккишимы, когда собирался сделать что-то, вроде этого, но...внезапный порыв смелости, возникший вчера, привёл его к неожиданному решению: он захотел проколоть нос и он это сделал. Даже не сказав родителям. Конечно, они некоторое время сердились на него, но затем даже поддержали идею — они всегда и во всём поддерживали Ямагучи. Но неодобрение Тсуккишимы...это было намного больнее и важнее, чем мнение собственных родственников. Ему хотелось, чтобы его другу тоже понравилось, что он сделал, но...видимо, это было далеко не так. Тишина казалась ему агрессивнее и красноречивее любых слов. 

— Прости, Тсукки...

Сердце мгновенно налилось свинцовой тяжестью, а на щеках выступил то ли смущённый, то ли закипающий от злости румянец. Неужели ему так сложно поддержать его хотя бы сейчас? Хотя бы один несчастный раз? Тадаши был очень расстроен и даже был готов расплакаться, но продолжал, как обычно, извиняться. 

А Тсуккишима смотрел на него. Внимательно. Тихо. Молча. 

— Это было неожиданно даже для меня...я хотел сказать тебе, но опомнился уже тогда, когда дело было сделано. Прости меня, Тсукки...я могу снять его, если ты хочешь...

Неуверенность всегда играла особенную роль в жизни Ямагучи. Когда другие не сомневались и всегда делали уверенные шаги вперёд, Тадаши запутывался в собственных мыслях и сомнениях ещё больше, совершенно никак не совершенствуясь. Его всегда поражало то, как Тсукки за несколько минут мог сделать важный выбор и даже через большой промежуток времени оставался им вполне доволен. Он был уверенным в себе, а Ямагучи сжирали собственные «а если...» день ото дня, после чего разочарование принимало эстафету и добивало Тадаши окончательно. То же самое было и сейчас. Парень потянулся к носу, чтобы снять это серебристое кольцо, но его остановило резкое прикосновение чужой руки. 

— Тебе идёт, идиот...

Тсукки вмиг покраснел от сказанных слов, которые были произнесены...слишком уж эмоционально для него самого. Ямагучи впервые видел то, как ничего не выражающее лицо сменилось некой...мягкостью? Он поправил очки, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение от произошедшего, и отвернулся, прежде чем Тадаши смог хоть что-то из себя выдавить в качестве глубокой признательности и преданности. 

— И да, Ямагучи, ни слова. Просто заткнись. 

Перед глазами замелькала удаляющаяся фигура, а парень всё никак не мог справиться с дрожью, атаковавшую его тело. Ямагучи улыбался во все зубы, чувствуя раздражение Тсуккишимы из-за подобной реакции даже на расстоянии, но ему было всё равно. 

— Спасибо, Тсукки!

Ямагучи впервые был так счастлив.


End file.
